jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Controls
Note: Controls vary across platforms. Overview 'Controls '''are the basic ways of doing things in ''Jailbreak. They are keys that, if pressed, will do things in different situations. Controls cannot be changed but alternative ones can be used, such as the arrow keys instead of WASD. List of Keyboard Controls "Q" * Used for Rocket Fuel. * Used for lowering an aerial vehicle. "W" * Used to move your character forward. * Used to accelerate your vehicle. "E" * Used to arrest a criminal or a hostile prisoner * Used to blow up the wall to escape. * Used to raise the gate in the prison. * Used to breakout a criminal. * Used to eject a player. * Used to pick up grenades, rockets, the Rocket Launcher, the Shotgun, and the AK47 in Gun Shop 1. * Used to pick up cash. * Used to enter a vehicle. * Used to exit a land vehicle. * Used to grab robbable Museum items. * Used to grab items out of a drawer in cells. * Used to inspect drawers in cells. * Used to replace items in drawers. * Used to pickpocket police. * Used to blow up the dynamite escape door in the Bank. * Used to rob the Gas Station 1 and Donut Shop. * Used to open the door on the train. * Used to breach vault on the train. * Used to open escape door on the train. * Used to enter the sewers. * Used to pull levers at the Museum. * Used to place dynamite at the roof of the Museum. * Used to raise an aerial vehicle. * Used to pick up airdrop briefcases. "R" * Used to reload a weapon, does not apply for the rocket launcher and grenade. * Used to open radio GUI in a vehicle. "I" * Used to zoom into first person. "O" * Used to zoom out into third person. "A" * Used to move your character to the left. * Used to turn a vehicle to the left. "S" * Used to move your character backward. * Used to reverse your vehicle. "D" * Used to move your character right. * Used to turn a vehicle to the right. "F" * Used to punch. * Used to shoot BlackHawk missiles. * Used to toggle sirens on a vehicle. "G" * Used to lower the rope on an aerial vehicle. * Used to open and close the back doors of the Ambulance. "H" * Used to honk on a vehicle. "L" * Used to turn on and off the headlights on a vehicle. "Z" * Used as an alternative for crawling. "C" * Used to crawl. "V" * Used to flip over a vehicle to the upright position. "Shift" * Used to sprint (by holding it). * Used to drift in a vehicle (either tapping it or holding it, tapping gives more control). "Arrow Keys" * Not popular; but serves the same function as W, A, S, D. Though the left and right arrow keys turn your camera, not your character. So to move left, hold the up and left arrow key. (Same for moving to the right) "Number Keys" * Used to switch between items in your inventory. "Spacebar" * Used to jump out of a vehicle. * Used to jump. * Used to close a parachute. "Tab" * Used to view the team bar. List of Xbox Controls "A" * Used to jump. * Used to close a parachute/glider. "X" * Used to drift. "Y" * Same functions as E on keyboard. * Used to toggle headlights on a vehicle. "B" * Same functions as F on keyboard. * Used to toggle sirens on vehicles. "LT (Left Trigger)" * Used to run. * Used to lower an aerial vehicle. "RT (Right Trigger)" * Used to heighten an aerial vehicle. "LS (Left Switch)" * Used to crouch (click). * Used to move. "RS (Right Switch)" * Used to pan the camera. "LB (Left Bumper)" * Used to select/equip an item in the inventory leftwards. "RB (Right Bumper)" * Used to select/equip an item in the inventory rightwards. More info may be needed. Trivia * If using a controller, some controls (e.g. removing a parachute) will not display with buttons, but rather with the keys used on a keyboard (e.g. it still tells players to press space to remove it, rather than A). * On mobile, most controls involve tapping/tapping and holding. * On 1/13/2019 update, the "J" key would give and deploy the player a unlimited gliders. This was patched two days later Category:Gameplay Category:Features